Kukarella
by ironwoman6234
Summary: And their eyelids started closing and their heads started leaning closer and closer till suddenly......
1. Prologue

**KND version of Cinderella by the way Kuki and Wally are 18 in this fan fic and the story takes place in Australia I hope you enjoy. **

Prologue: Introducing Kukarella

Long ago in a small town in Australia there lived a kind-hearted Japanese girl named Kukarella. Kukarella's mother Genki died when Kukarella was just a baby. Kani Kukarella's father gave her everything a little girl could want, but still felt she was missing a mother's care so 8 years later her father remarried a woman who Kukarella was to call Stepmother. Stepmother had two bratty daughters named Mushastsia and Dizzie who did not treat Kukarella with any respect at all and were jealous of Kukarella's charm and beauty.

One day when Kukarella and her stepsisters where 10 a messenger came by the house and announced that Kani had passed away in a horrible accident leaving the house, money, animals, and most importantly his percious Kukarella in the hands of his cruel and bitter wife Stepmother.

Over the years they forced Kukarella to do all the chores like tending to the animals and feeding her family before herself. Kukarella was never aloud to go anywhere besides the market place to get food and material to sew so she had no friends except for the hamsters Nigel the smart leader of the pack and Tommy the cute cubby hamster that loved inventing things to help Kukarella.

No matter how mean her stepsisters were to her or how many social gatherings Kukarella was kept away from by the many chores she was forced to do by her evil stepmother she always smiled and never lost hope that one day she may just get her happy ending and this where our story begins.

**Well tell me what you guys think the first chapter should be up soon.**

** audrina**


	2. Chapter 1 A Day in the Life of Kukarella

**Well here it is the first chapter of Kukarella a fanfiction classic !!!!!**

_Chapter 1_

The sun's ray shined on Kukarella's bedspread as two birds flew threw the open window. One was red with a light orange strip running from the peak of its head to the top of its beck and was named The Bird and the other was red her name was Hanny.

"Kukarella", they both chirped, but the sleeping girls didn't move one inch from her deep slumber.

"Kukarella", again they chirped she sighed and pulled the covers over her face.

"Wake up Kukarella", the red bird with a orange strip poked its head under the covers as Kukarella got up lifting the covers and throwing the bird of the bed.

"That oughta teach you to disturb others dreams",she giggled at the little bird that flew up from the floor. "Oh, and what a dream it was",she smiled to herself as she got up from the bed and started unbraided her waist long raven black hair. "What kind of dream, can't say it's like a wish if I tell you guys it will never come true".

Kukarella never told anybody about her really good dreams she thought they were the only things that could keep her hopes up about ever finding her happy ending. Ever since her fathers death when she was 10 her stepmother and stepsisters ordered her around and dressed her in rags and sadly there was just nothing Kukarella could do. So to escape her troubles Kukarella always dreamed about a happier life of falling in love and being loved back,of someday leaving that wreched house forever and Kukarella would never stop believing in her dreams no matter what her family told her.

As more birds and hamsters entered her room she smiled they were her only friends she had and the only ones she needed. _DING_. Kukarella shuttered as the ringing of the palace clock filled the village.

"Ugh even that darn clock orders me around", she muttered under her breathe."Can't you see I'm up already",she argued with it."But not even a noisey clock can bring me down and hopefully someday my wishes will come true."

She straightened out the room a little with the help of the animals tied her hair back with a green ribbon put on a raggy brown outfit and one of her mothers old aprons and got ready for another day of cleaning, cooking, and feeding.

"Ready boys", she asked a little hamsters named Nigel who loved wearing the glasses he got from one of Mushistasia's dolls and Tommy a chubby hamster that wore a pair of pilots googles and a little hat nobody knows where he got them from that's just how they found him.

"Yes ma'am", saluted an excited Tommy.

"Afermative", smiled Nigel.

"Well then let's get to work", and with that they left the room and made their way down the long winding stairs to the bottom of the tower to start the days chores.

The second floor hallway was dark and gloomy looking and it was also the floor where her stepfamily's quarters were located.

Kukarella walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting the rays of the morning sun in brightening up the hallway.

She took a deep breathe then opened the door slowly that was in front of the window it was the room of Stepmother. It was dark, but as her eyes quickly ajusted she could make out her stepmothers round bed and the woman still asleep in it and next to it was the smaller version of Stepmother's bed where the lazy family cat slept.

"Here kitty kitty", she called in a whisper as she motioned for the black fat cat to come to her, but he merly got up streched, yawned, turned his back around, and layed down again.

"Father come here now", she hissed losing patience as the spoiled cat got to his feet and slowly walked toward the door. "I'm sorry to wake you your majesty, but it is time for your breakfast before I go about the rest of my daily duties", she said sarcasim in her tone as they walked to the 1st floor of the house.

She opened the top half of the kitchen door then layed a bowl of water next to her brown dog Baluka.

"Good morning boy",she pat his head and in return he licked her. She stood up grabbed a basket of corn and walked outside.

"Breakfast everyone",she announced and started throwing handfuls of corn everywhere. The chickens, birds, and hamsters all came out and started collecting the food. Then she went back inside and gave Father a bowl of milk.

"Kukarella", a shril cry followed by bells called out to her.

"I'm coming", she yelled back up as she put together the rest of her families breakfasts and headed for the stairs with three trays.

"Kukarella",another cry followed by more furious ringing of bells.

"Coming",she yelled."Don't get your panties in a bunch", she muttered under her breathe. She entered the first room which was Dizzie's. "Good morning Dizzie",she greeted cheerfully.

Dizzie was a pale complected girl and very chubby with redish orangish hair that was all over the place she envied Kukarella's light creamy complextion, tiny waist and silky hair that was always neat.

Dizzie got up snatched one of the trays from Kukarellas hand and shoved a basket of wrinkled clothes in its place.

"Iron whats in there and have it all ready in one hour ya hear",Dizzie commanded.

"Yes Dizzie right away", she answered and exited the room and headed to the next one which was Mushastsia.

Mushastsia was short and had a squicky voice and she would never tell anyone how she wished she could beas tall as Kukarella and have an innocent soft voice most people found lovely and Mushastsia sometimes liked to hear Kukarella sing with the birds.

"Morning Mushastsia",she said not as cheerfully.

"Finally", Mushastsia made her way to the door took a tray and replaced it with a basket as well. "Mend my skirt together and get the stains out of the two other blouses and don't take all day doing them either ok", she demanded and walked to her small table near the window to eat.

"Of course Mushastsia",Kukarella sighed and walked out and made her way to Stepmother's room.

"Morning Stepmother",she greeted from the doorway. Stepmother looked her up and down before speaking.

"Well are you gunna stand there all day or what hand me my breakfast then pick up the laundry and get a move on", startled Kukarella layed the final breakfast tray next to Stepmother and pick up her basket of delicates before exiting the dark room.

"Wow Kuki that's a lot of laundry maybe I can help",with that little Tommy came from behind her and set out a small contraption that looked like a mini sewing machine."Do you think this will work", he grinned at her proud of his latest hamster invention.

"It's wonderful, but are you sure you want to go near Mushastisa's laundry.

"If it means helping you why not".

"Well then lets get started shall we", she picked Tommy and his device up and cared them both down to the laundry room to begin their tasks.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. I tried to put in as many characters from KND as possible. So far theres of course Kuki, Mushi, Lizzie, Fanny, The Kid, Tommy, Nigel, Joe Baluka, and Father. Well you know what to do now REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Plan

**Toons27:**** who is the stepmother in knd version of cinderella?**

**Me:**** I thought about that and there really is no knd operative as stepmother just think of her as a mix of Mushi and Lizzie wait never mind that would be awful hehe. So yeah just think of the same lady from the original Cinderella except with black hair and specticales. **

**Well now the blockbuster fanfiction Kukarella Chapter 2. I wish there was some way I could make this into a movie :c ENJOY!!!!!!!**

Chapter 2: The Plan

While Kukarella was being forced to do a buhmillion chores at the king had problems of his own to deal with.

"Hoagie walk with me as a discuss a serious matter at hand", the tall blonde king of Australia asked his closest advisor.

"Right away King Beatles and what would that be your Majesty", Hoagie was 20 years old and the second most trusted advisor of the king also the best friend of the prince. His father was the first most trusted advisor and the kings best friend, but only 2 years ago did both Hoagie's father and Queen Beatles pass away in a horrible accident so Hoagie honored his father's dream and became the royal advisor.

"I think its high time Wallabee settled down and married a woman suitable for the thrown.I want to see my grandchildren before I pass I mean its not like I'm getting any younger ", the prince Wallabee or Wally for short the air to the thrown and by far the best looking young man in Australia, but there was one problem……

"Yeah if he can find a girl he acctually likes let alone loves", Prince Wally was not that into the kingdoms girls yes they all loved them well so they thought. The only thing the girls truly loved were his attractive looks and of course money.

"Ahh yes a stubborn boy always was and always will,but I know there is someone in this kingdom that he'll find something special in",the king sighed and took a seat on the bench in the gazebo in the garden and stared and his hands.

"What's wrong Sire",asked Hoagie taking seat with the king.

"I would love for Wally to give me some grandchildren before I'm old and can barely move. I want to chase the little munchkines around in our pajamas like my father and Wally used to I want to tell stories of how it was for me growing up and sneak them a cookie when they're in trouble", explained the king.

"Don't worry your highness Wally will find a bride soon enough he just needs time".

"Time if I give that boy time I'll be at the wedding in a jar on your no what that boy needs is a push and I shall be the one to give it to him I mean his is coming back from Japan today and what better push then a ball with every eligible maiden in the kingdom and hopefully he'll find interest in someone".

"Very well sire I will arrange everything as soon as possible", Hoagie stood up.

"Pray that there will be someone at the ball that will measure up to Wally's standards will you Hoagie".

"Of course sire I want this to work as much as you I feel a princess is the one thing missing in the Prince's life", Hoagie started to have flashbacks of when him and the prince were young and how much the prince hated girls that only kiss up to him hopeing he'd fall in love with them and they could be a princess and the day Hoagie promised he'd find Wally a girl that was kind hearted, a great listener, and of course beautiful.

"Thank you my boy just like your father you know a spitting image now off with you", the king sent him away to prepare for the night and daydreamed some more of Wally finding a beautiful young lady.

**I personally think this chapter turned out pretty good, but I wanna know what you guys think any KND operatives you think I should put in besides Abby just wait she's going to get her day in the sun soon lol. Well off with yey now and REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Invite

**I know its been a while since my last update but its finally here okkie dookie artacokkie **

Chapter 3 The Invite

Kukarella was scrubbing the floors and dancing with the bubbles thinking of her last and happiest childhood memories with her father when she was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door and slowly made her way to answer it.

"Message from his royal highness the king", a voice proclaimed from the other side of the door. She quickened her pace and opened the door reveling a short chubby messenger that handed her a white envelope with an orange rose sticker sealing it shut. "A very urgent message from his majesty", then he turned around and was on his way.

Kukarella closed the door and turned to find Tommy and Nigel starring up at her.

"What's it say Kukarellie" said Nigel using his favorite nickname for her.

"I don't know Nigel,but he said it was urgent so I'm guessing I'd better hurry and get this to Stepmother", she answered and made her way up the stairwell and towards the music room where Mushistasia and Dizzie's music lessons were taking place.

She quietly stepped into the room to Mushastasia and Dizzie's horrible singing.

"Kukarella I thought I told you over a tramilion times not to interrupt the girls and I during our lesson", scolded Stepmother.

"I'm truly sorry, but this arrived moments ago from the palace", she apologized holding out the envelope to Stepmother.

"THE PALACE" both of her stepsisters exclaimed together as they ran towards Kukarella going for the envelope.

"Give it here", Dizzie snatched it out of Kukarella's porcelin hand.

"Why would they king send you something its obviously for me", Mushatasia grabbed hold of the other end of the envelope.

"No its MINE"!!!

"No mine".

"I'll take that" Stepmother took it from their hands ending the argument. She opened the letter and started to read it to herself.

"Well mother what does it say", demanded Dizzie.

"It says the King is throwing a ball in honor of the Prince's return from Japan", she told them all. At the mention of Japan Kukarella thought of her parents families that lived there that she hadn't heard from since her father's death. One day she was going to leave and visit her aunts, uncles, and grandmama. "It also says that all eligible maidens are to attend tonight",she finished.

"That's us oh mother can you beileve it were going to meet Prince…err whats his face", announced Mushastasia.

Kukarella was filled with excitement she was also eligible to attend the ball and meet the Prince.

"Every eligible maiden that means I can meet Prince Wallabee too", she said aloud.

"Wallabee there we go I knew it I knew it, was on the tip of my tongue", uttered Mushastsia.

"Ha you meet the Prince why would he be interested in you," Dizzie smirked.

"Well I'd be honored to dance you Majesty, but would you mind holding my broom ha ha", her stepsisters mocked dancing around.

"Why not",Kukarella defended herself. "I am a member of this family and by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend".

"Well of cousre you can attend Kukarella", Stepmother said shocking everyone in the room.

"Mother", the stepsisters shrieked.

"That is…", Stepmother continued," _only if_ you get all your chores done only then will you be aloud to attend",

"Oh well of course Stepmother", Kukarella brightened up her stepmother was accutally letting her go to the ball for once she was allowed to do something other then cleaning.

"…and if you should happen to finish in time I persume you have something suitable to wear", Stepmother questioned.

"I'm sure I will find something",she ran toward the door and on her way out shouted, "Thank you".

"Mother do you realize what you just did", Dizzie complained.

"Of course I do, I said _if_",she said casually.

"Ohhh _if_ ", Dizzie repeated and grinned evil-like to her sister

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Kukarella's stepfamily started preparing for the ball Kukarella was in her room looking through her mother's old trunk.

She pulled out a long pink and started dancing around the small attic room.

"Isn't it beautiful" she held it up so all the hamsters could see.

"Very nice, but its kinda old don't you think", Rachelle a blond hamster that had a crush on Nigel asked.

"Well yeah, but its not something I can't fix", she assured as she went over to her sewing kit and took out a dress book and turned the page to a pink long silky dress with long sleeves and bows at the bottom and set it down I front of the hamsters.

"Now that's a dress", Tommy said giving his aprovol.

"Kukarella!" a voice shrieked from downstairs.

She sighed and headed for the door.

"I oh I guess I'll have to put this on hold for a while guys", she told all the hamsters before leaving.

"Kukarella, Kukarella",two voices called again.

"Coming", she called down closing the door behind her.

"Poor Kukirellie", Nigel said, "they're going to give her lots of chores that's their plan to keep her from going to the ball". All the hamsters and birds keep quiet for awhile realizing he was right.

"We can do it", said Fanny in her accent."We can finish the dress it should be easy".

"Yeah and with all of us working together it could be done in time", perked up Rachelle.

All the animals started getting excited and Rachelle started assigning jobs to everyone.

"What can we do Rachelle", Nigel pointed to himself and Tommy both Nigel and Rachelle blushed at the sound of her name.

"You boys go get the trimmings ok",she ordered.

"On it boss", Tommy saluted and off they ran to a hole that lead to the stepsisters rooms and snatched some pearls out of Dizzie's trash can and a scarf from Mushastasia's floor.

As they passed Dizzie's door again on they're way back to the attic they overheard the stepsisters giving Kukarella orders Kukarella in tears.

"Don't worry Kukirellie we're going to take care of everything and you can meet the prince I promise",Nigel frowned at Kukarella's crying and continued toward the nearest hole.

**And scene. Well what do you guys think while I was typing this I started feeling bad for Kukarella, but its just a story with an awsome ending. Now REVIEW por favor [please in spanish]. :)**


	5. Chapter 4 Departing

**Hm I did a lot of thinking on this chapter hopefully it meets your standards and all these chapters I made in less then a day so sorry if they suck.**

Chapter 4 Departing

She stood at the second floor window overlooking the small carriage waiting outside the front door to take her stepfamily to the ball. It was a beautiful night for a ball. The moon was full and there was a breeze in the air that kissed your face when you stepped out into the dark.

_How did I not know they'd do something like this, _she thought mentally slapping herself as she put the pieces together._ She was only pretended to be nice and getting my hopes up for nothing_._ They gave me all this work so I can't attend the ball how could someone be so so cruel,_ she sighed and went up to the attaic to rest for the night it was very clear she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Why Kukarella I hope you don't think your going to the ball wearing that now do you", Stepmother said in a sarcastic tone.

"I've decided not to go after all", Kukarella lowered her head to look at the floor a sad expression crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around her stomach as if cradling herself.

"Aw well that's just to bad come along girls", Stepmother turned around and headed down the hall a grin on her wrinkled face.

As soon as they were out of sight Kukarella turned around and headed up to the comfort of her small attic room, layed down on the bed and started to weep.

"Kuki why are you so sad", asked Tommy frowning.

"Oh Tommy I wish just once they'd let me have a little fun I don't even care about meeting the prince as long as I'm out of here for even just an hour",she layed her chin on the palms of her hands.

"Kukarella you can still go I mean you are done with all your chores", he smiled up to her with his childish grin.

"That is true, but I have nothing to wear so there's no point".

"Oh yes you do", he perked up.

"What do you mean", she said raising her eyebrow.

"Come on I'll show you", he pulled the bottom of her skirt and scurried away to the closet.

She was curious to see what the young hamster was talking about,but decided to follow, She slowly opened the closet door to find a gorgeous dress of purple satin in the middle of the closet. She gasped and took it out as little animals began to file into the room.

"So do you like it", Nigel asked.

"I..I love it, how did you.."she was utterly shocked she ran her hand over the dress amazed that she was holding such a thing created by tiny creatures.

"We all pitched in to help it wasn't that hard", Rachelle smiled.

"Thank you",she simply said tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Now come on you have a ball to get to", Tommy got up and began to exit the room and all the other male animals followed.

----------------------------------------

Kukarella danced down the halls of the big house humming happily with every graceful step she took her long hair swishing behind her. Then she started to advance her speed.

"Wait", she called from the hall before the front door her step family jerked around their heads to see Kukarella looking as beautiful as she had ever been.

The purple dress stuck to her tiny waist like glue did to paper and the skirt flowed down to just below her ankles. It was glittery with a belt around her stomach, she wore a pearl necklace and her hair fell down her back half up half down. She looking stunning and this did not please her stepmother at all.

"Please wait", she begged now standing in front of them. It was quiet until stepmother spoke.

"Well I see you've found something", she was infuriated, but then she realized something and her an evil grin spread across her. "Although something about this dress just seems so so familiar".

"Well that's because I copied it from one of your old sewing books", Kukarella stated growing suspicious of Stepmothers antics.

"No that's not it I feel as if I've seen those pearls and that belt before", she turned to look at her daughters who were observing the dress more closely.

"Hey those are my pearls that I dropped on my floor earlier this morning I had been planning on wearing them, but couldn't find them, no wonder you little thief", said Dizzie rushing over to her and pulled them off Kukarellas neck.

"No please I didn't", she defended.

"And that's my scarf your using as a belt", Mushastasia was by her sisters side and ripped it off the dress. "Hey I think that's mine to", she screeched tearing at the sleeves.

"Yeah and I recognize this to", by now the were tearing and dismantling all sorts of material from the dress and Kukarella didn't dare fight back she was being pushed and shoved in different directions as all the different parts of the dress were being ripped off violently.

When they were finally done Kukarella stood there the dress in shreds all around her and on her she couldn't take in what had just happened. Dizzie and Mushastasia walked out the door Stepmother held open for them.

"Goodnight Kukarella, oh and I expect this to be cleaned up bye the time I get home at 2", Stepmother told her and then walked out into the night following her daughters.

As soon as the door slammed in front of her Kukarella threw the parts of the dress she was holding up to her face and ran out of the house past Baluka, past a smiling Father, past all the frowning hamsters and birds, and out to the garden. She fell to the ground, layed her head on the water fountain, and began to cry heavily. Kukarella rarely did cry, but today she just let everything out. She had finally given up and thought there was nothing she could possibly do to get them to preform one act of kindness for her.

All the animals started to gather around her they bowed there heads as they listened to her soft weeping. Their sympathy for Kukarella was the only thing keeping them form letting go all the anger they were holding for her step family right now.

Tommy climbed up onto the fountain went over to Kukarella and layed his tiny head on her elbow facing her. He felt so helpless because this time words weren't going to help because Kukarella's family had finally accomplished something all the animals had feared. They caused Kukarella to give up they made her stop believeing and to Kukarella that was just as bad as losing her parents. Without her faith, hopes, and most importantlyher dreams she was weak and unhappy and that's not how they wanted her to feel.

**Okk guys I can't think of a KND character to play a horse I need for the next chapter think you can help me . This is a sad ending to the chapter I kinda wanna slap Lizzie well acctually I've wanted to do that to her since before I started typing this. Well what did you guys think REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 5 With a touch of Magic

**Sorry i took forever to update!**

**I dnt know what to say ahhh exept…..**

**THANK YOU TOONS27 how could I forget Patton one of the loudest KND operatives there was. **

**I hope you like it guys..**

**Chapter 5 With a touch of Magic**

"I guess this is it, whatever faith I had is gone now",Kukarella said through sobs and layed her head down again.

She was to blinded by tears to see the woman in a blue cape appear sitting next to her. She frowned at the sight of the girl crying and started stroking the long black messy hair.

"Nonsense child if you had no faith left in ya Fairy Godmother wouldn't be here", spoke the woman. She had wavy brown hair that fell down her back, the woman was African American, spoke in third person, and besides the long dark blue gown she wore a red cap.

"W-Who are you", Kukarella looked up startled by the stranger.

"How many times does Fairy Godmother have ta say Fairy Godmother before it sinks in, now wipe yo eyes girl you can't go ta the ball like that", the Fairy Godmother said impatiently.

"The ball", Kukarella asked softly.

"Yes of course and we beta hurry to you haven't got that much time to meet the prince", the Fairy Godmother smirked at Kukarella. "All i need is..darn it where did Abby put that blasted thing, of all the days, there it is",she pulled a long glowing stick from the sleeve of her gown.

"You really are my Fairy Godmother", Kukarella stood up now excited.

"Well of course I am who else would Abby be Santa,now lets see now, uh huh, yes ok well the first thing you'll need is a..a.a pumpkin. Now for my magic words, what were they again um oh yes.. Sausage-dalo-monseca-babon-bibidi-bobnpopndi-moo no that's not it oh yeah bibbidi-bobbidi-boo", and with a wave of her wand a flashing light shot out of it and the pumpkin got bigger and grew wheels and a door.

"Wow that's amazing", Kukarella exclaimed.

"Oh girl believe me you have not seen amazing till you've seen me do this bibbidi-bobbidi-boo", she pointed her wand at the animals. They began to run to safety of the house, but Nigel, Tommy, The Bird, and Lee were all turned into horses. The once hamsters looked each other dumbfounded. Patton the horse was turned into a human coachman and Baluka was turned into a footman.

"There we go, but why does Abby feel like something is missing here", she turned to Kukarella who held up the remains of her dress. "Oh sillly Abbigail how could you forget bibbidi-bobbidi-boo", another ray of light flashed out of the wand toward Kukarella.

Her tattered dress transformed into a beautiful shimmery silver dress that looked perfect in the moonlight. A pair of long matching gloves, a black velvet choker, and a gorgeous headpiece appeared as well and her bare feet now rested in a pair of diamond glass slippers which was simply the crowning jewel of her outfit.

Kukarella was fantasized as she looked at herself in the fountain she had never felt so beautiful.

"That's more like it, now you best be going now", the Fairy Godmother smiled at her pleased with her work.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay you", Kukarella wrapped Abby in a hug that cut of Abby's oxygen supply.

"I can't breath", Kukiarella let go.

"Sorry".

"Now remember this child the spell I have placed on you and your friends will last only until midnight so you must be back by that time", Godmother warned.

"Midnight got it".

"Now off with you", she pushed Kukarella toward the carriage and got in the door being held open by human Baluka.

"Thank you so much", Kukarella waved as the carriage started taking off.

"Midnight don't forget", and with that Abby disappeared into the open night sky while Kukarella made her way to the ball.

**Short I know, but the next chapter is the ball which is hopefully gunna be longer I think. Okk guys request time the first 4 girls that leave there name in a review will be mentioned in my next chapter, but please review this chapter too so go children REVIEW!!**

**- audrina  
**


	7. Chapter 6 The Ball, The Prince, and the

**It's been two weeks since I updated so I'm sorry. Okk here's what should be the fluffiest chapter in the whole story I hope I did ok. **

Chapter 6 The Ball, The Prince, and The Pumpkin??

The main ballroom of the palace was filling up by the minute with dozens of anxious young girls all waiting for they're chance to meet Prince Wallabee. All of there names were being announced as they walked in.

"Madame Yun of the east side of town," the announcer said as a young lady walked down a long red carpet to bow in front of the Prince who didn't even take the time to look over the beautiful girls features, but simply yawned and bowed as well.

"Madame Natashia of the west," a girl in a purple flowing dress made her way toward Wally and bowed winking as she left.

"Well that was lovely don't you think Wally," Hoagie asked who was standing on the left side of Wally.

"No that was disturbing," he stated as he bowed and criticized the rest of the girls that came before him. "That one Oi can tell starves herself, that one wears too much perfume, Oi don't even know what the heck that is that ones wearing looks loike a goat err somethin, and Oi don't want a girl who's gonna need a ladder jus ta kiss me," were some of the many critics Wally gave. With each one Hoagie only frowned more and more.

"Move!"

"No you!"

"You first," yelled Dizzie and Mushastasia at each other as they pushed their way down the long carpet.

"Sweet Jesus," Wally mumbled when he saw the two, he felt like running for his life, but it was too late.

"I'm Dizzie," Dizzie bowed.

"And I'm Mushastasia," her sister did the same fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oi think Oi just had a baby barf," Wally mumbled to Hoagie.

"Your not the only one," Hoagie said.

Then the doors at the front of the door were heard opening Wally didn't pay attention because he knew it was just another girl, but then she walked in.

Kukarella stepped into the room and caught the eyes of all the commoners, she was breathtaking.

Wally looked up to see why the room had suddenly gone quiet and was shocked. Kukarella was unsure of what to do and was looking around the room uncertainly. She was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever layed his emerald green eyes on and there was just something about her that seemed so welcoming and different by the time he knew it he was pushing past the two sisters and making his way toward the mysterious girl.

Kukarella was stunned when she saw a handsome young man heading toward her. _Is he heading for me, _she thought to herself while turning around to check if there was anyone behind her, but there wasn't.

"Eh..hi," he said grinning when he stopped in front of her. _Is he nervous, _she thought butterflies started dancing around in her stomach and she couldn't help, but give him a big smile.

"Hello," she started playing around with her hands giving her something to look at so he couldn't see her creamy cheeks turn scarlet.

"Would ya, ehem, loike ta dance with me," he said those that heard gasped some in shock that he picked a girl and some relieved he finally picked one.

"Sure," she placed her tiny gloved hand in the one extended out to her and he lead them to the dance floor.

The orchestra started playing and they slowly started dancing not taking their eyes off each other. They waltzed around the whole room filled with many jealous and disappointed daughters.

"Hoagie who's that couple dancing on the dance floor," asked King Beatles taking a sip of his tea.

"Wally of course your majesty," Hoagie stated happily swaying along with the music.

"Wha..What", King Beatles exclaimed spitting out all the tea he was drinking onto Hoagie and running to the end of the balcony he was on overlooking the whole scene to get a closer look. "Oh Margret, Hoagie get the camera, come on Hoagie get the camera, faster faster," King Beatles was jumping up and down like a dog would for a treat running to the end of the balcony and back unable to believe his eyes.

While King Beatles was hyperventilating Wallabee and Kukarella danced their way toward the end of the ballroom where Stepmother was.

"Whats this," she started following the couple toward the door. "Why that looks like…" Hoagie who while King Beatles was running around excitedly slipped away was closing the doors to the garden the couple had just exited out to blocking Stepmother's view.

"I'm sorry Madame, but the party is that way," he showed her back into the main ballroom where refreshments were starting to be served.

Wally and Kukarella stopped dancing when they got to the small bridge that lead to the big gazebo and held hands as they walked across playing with each others fingers. The moon was full and the crickets were singing to their own little beat. The two stopped in the middle of the bridge and stared at each other love twinkling in their eyes. Then their eyelids started closing and their heads started leaning closer and closer till their lips meet in a soft tender kiss.

All seemed peaceful until a loud _DING_ forced them to break apart. Kukarella turned to look at the huge clock to see it was midnight already.

"Oh my it's 10 till midnight," she was startled she had to get out of there and quickly.

"It appears so but…"

"I must be going I'm sorry, goodbye," she released his hand and started heading toward the entrance of the bridge and toward the front of the castle where her carriage was parked Baluka was holding the door wide open.

"Ya can't leave now. Wait," he protested following her through the halls toward the front door.

"But I must," she would not look back, but she did know he was still following her. "Please I must go."

"But why," he asked confused. _Why would she have to leave so early_ he thought to himself.

"Because uhh," she looked for a quick excuse, but did not stop running. "I have yet to meet the prince, silly."

_5 till midnight_

Wally stopped in his tracks. "The prince, but didn't ya know that.." he could not continue_. Did she really not know that I am the prince_ he thought again. Then he started running after her again. "Wait please come back, Oi don't even know your name, how will Oi eva find ya," he keep calling out to her, but she never replied. They passed Hoagie as they rushed through the ballroom.

"Please come back," Hoagie cried after her as he joined the chase, but it was no use Kukarella was already halfway down the stairs when one of her slippers slipped off her dainty foot. She almost went back to get it, but Hoagie was getting closer and closer so she climbed into the carriage. Baluka closed the door shut before taking his place next to Patton and the hamster-horses started to take off. "Guards after her," shouted Hoagie.

All the kings guards dressed in black started pursuing the little carriage…nine…ten…eleven…._DING._

At exactly the stroke of midnight the spell was instantly broken the carriage was turned back into a pumpkin, the humans and horses back into animals and hamsters, and Kukarella's beautiful dress was now the rags she was wearing before.

"Quick hide behind the bushes," she ordered them as she heard the guards approaching them. The stomping of hooves smashed the pumpkin into tiny pieces all over the road, but the guards did not see Kukarella.

She sighed in relief and looked at her friends.

"Sorry I lost track of time guys, but wow he was so amazing, the prince could not be as charming as him," her big smiled turned to a small frown instantly," but I didn't even get his name and I'll probably never see him again." She looked down at her tattered dress and sighed when something sparkling caught her eye.

She gently lifted of the ground and studied it carefully.

It was the only glass slipper she was still wearing as she left the ball. She would keep it as a memento of this extraordinary evening.

"Thank you," she whispered hugging the slipper to her chest as she remembered the woman that gave her the opportunity to enjoy such an amazing night.

Checking that the coast was clear she got up and said, "Lets go home guys," and started to walk in the direction of the mansion.

**So how did I do guys!!!REVIEW!!!**

**audrina  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Marriage Arrangements and Swor

**I really shoulda stayed home to write this on Saturday, but I didn't so I was used and my Satuday sucked. Well heres the next chapter guys. **

Chapter 7 Wedding Arrangements to Sword Fights

Hoagie was sweating buckets as he paced outside King Beatles room wondering how he would put together last nights chaos so that the King didn't have heart attack.

The beautiful mysterious girl running off during her alone time with the prince, Prince Wallabee staring speechlessly off into the dark night as he took in the scene before him, followed by his stomping away to his room slamming the door shut and demanding that nobody disturb him for the rest of the night. As he put it he needed time to think, and the face he made when Hoagie held out the slipper.

Hoagie took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come innn,"sang the King.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble_ Hoagie thought as he slowly stepped into the room and shut the solid gold door behind him.

"Oh Hoagie," the King waltz his way over to where the young adviser was standing. "So did he propose? Tell me all about it. Who is she? Where is she from? Does she want kids, she better? Tell me everything Hoagie, come on."

_This guy doesn't get out much does he_ Hoagie asked himself mentally before he realizing the King was starring at him with big eyes and drooling like a teenage girl gossiping.

"Well Sire I didn't quite get a chance to….."

"No matter we have no time for small talk I'm sure I'll find out plenty about her from Wallabee later, but for now we have a wedding to plan my boy like invitations, what type of cake to serve, stuff like that," the King interrupted Hoagie.

Hoagie took a big gulp as the King helped himself to a cigar. "But Sire…"

"Cigar Hoagie," King Beatles offered.

"No thank you Sire I do not par take in those types of adult things but.."

"Come Hoagie lets celebrate," the King poured two cups of cider. "To the marriage of my son and your knighthood," with that he taped Hoagie's glass and took a big sip.

"Kni-Knighthood," he could not stand it, the longer he waited to tell the king the worst this was going to get. "Your Majesty she got away," he blurted covering his mouth half wishing he had not just said that.

King Beatles face was turning the darkest shade of red and he crushed his glass with his right hand spilling the rest of the cider all over the carpet as he slowly turned to face Hoagie.

"She WHAT," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I..I tried stopping her I truly did, but but she vanished our most trusted and intelligent guards could not find her," Hoagie tried to explain.

"A likely story," the King grabbed his Father's most prized sword off the wall it was hung proudly on and charged toward Hoagie.

"But Sire it's true all we managed to find was this," he took the diamond glass slipper that he found on the palace steps while he was chasing the young girl out of his pocket to show King Beatles.

"The whole things was a plot," the King shouted swinging the sword at Hoagies head.

"But Sire your son, Wally he loves her Sire," he shouted from the chair he was currently hiding behind, "he will not rest until he finds the girl that took his breath away. He..he says he wants to marry her Sire."

The King stopped thrusting his sword toward Hoagie and his face softened. "He..he what."

"Prince Wallabee swears he will marry no girl, but the one that fits into this," Hoagie stood up from his behind the chair and held the slipper out to the King who took it from his trembling hand.

The King examined slowly the beautiful shining treasure and kissed it.

"Mwah, Hoagie you are to try this shoe on every maiden in the kingdom and as soon as you find the girl whose foot fits you are to bring her straight here and we shall throw the biggest wedding this kingdom has every seen!!"

"Of course Sire," Hoagie took the shoe back and placed it on a pillow cushion from the King's small sofa.

"Now go son go find my future daughter in-law," he King led Hoagie out the door making sure the slipper did not fall from the thrown it was perched on. "Oh Hoagie," the King added before Hoagie ran off.

"Yes Sire," Hoagie turned around slowly,

"If anything should happen to that slipper well you might just want to flee the country," the King said before slamming the door shut.

Hoagie started to sweat with such intensity dark stains appeared on his uniform.

"Don't worry Wally you and the King can count on me," he whispered silently to himself before heading of to the carriage that was parked in front of the palace. Hoagie was on a quest and would not come back until it had been fulfilled his only concern was how many ladies of the age of 18 wore a size 4??

**Well did you like it. I love the way King Beatles gets so excited like if hes gunna pee in his pants well I'll update soon guys and tell me please what you think just press the little review button right down here **

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv [somewhere]!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8 Red Alert!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was kind of busy though and only could write a few paragraphs at a time but football season is over so i should have some more time to finish this story so here it is! Hope you like.**

Chapter 8 Red Alert

---------

------------------

----------

Word of the found slipper spread like wildfire and it didn't take long before Stepmother knew about it.

"Dizzie, Mushastasia get up. NOW!!" stepmother shrieked from upstairs causing Kukarella to toss the sizzling eggs she was frying across the room. Kukarella hurried to clean up the mess, finished preparing the breakfast, and headed upstairs to serve her family and see for herself what all the commotion was about.

Kukarella walked through the opened doors to Mushastasia's room to discover the drapes thrown open, the bed covers pulled off of the sleeping Mushastasia, and Stepmother pulling countless expensive dresses off their hangers and tossing each one onto the floor in utter dissatisfaction.

"Hurry and get out of bed Mushastasia he'll be here any minute," Stepmother said finally settling on a purple sundress with a yellow bow in the back for Mushastasia and a turquoise one with glitter sprinkled all around the flowing skirt for Dizzie who was just walking into the room.

"Who's coming mother?" Dizzie asked wiping away the sleepiness from her crusty eyelids.

"Who's coming, why the royal advisor is coming," she placed the gown onto the bed and smoothed out the small wrinkles with her prune-like hands. "Now hurry and get ready I don't know how much time we have left," she answered.

"The ROYAL ADVISOR," the sisters said together. They both hopped off of Mushastasia's bed and ran to the closet forcing on dresses and buttoning each other up as fast as they could.

"Why is the royal advisor coming mother??" Dizzie questioned as she tied white bows on her long braids.

"It appears that he found a diamond glass slipper left at the ball last night," she took a seat at the same wooden table near the window and rambled on as she watched her daughters run around the room clouds of hairspray and powder filled the room suffocating Kukarella as she exited , but she didn't care her mind was elsewhere. She was focusing on the words she had just heard come out of Stepmothers chapped lips.

_diamond glass slipper!!_

She danced to the tempo she was humming and ran up the stairs to her attic room to find Nigel and Rachelle chatting alone about Nigel's adrenaline rush about going from mouse to horse and back again all in one night.

"He was the prince," Kukarella stated more hamsters piling onto the dresser.

"Who was the prince Kukirellie?" Tommy asked pushing his way past the group of hamsters till he was in front.

"That man I danced with at the ball, of course judging by his clothes and the way he danced I thought he was of a high class, but never would I have imagined Prince Wallabee," she picked up a silver brush from the dresser and ran it through her long jet black hair in slow strokes as she continued describing Wally. "He's so handsome, I mean I never thought that's how the prince looked and his emerald eyes just hypnotized me, I didn't want to break apart from his strong grasp, with him for the first time in years I truly felt safe. I...I.I felt loved."

Kukarella keep starring off into the mirror until she noticed movement behind her and whipped herself around to find Stepmother shutting the door and evil grin stamped across her Botox induced face. Kukarella got up from the chair and ran to the door only to have it slammed in front of her porcelain nose. She turned the knob impatiently, but it had been locked shut and she keep turning it and turning it hoping it would give up and turn all the way for her, but it never did.

"You can't do this to me, please, I'm not an animal, PLEASE," she screamed at the top her lungs tears streaming down her face staining her rosy cheeks, but Stepmother wouldn't listen she just continued walking slowly step by step down the stairwell. The royal advisor would arrive any minute now and she would not be able to try the slipper on.

"Please, please," she whispered in small gasps. She let herself drop to the floor and for the second time in a long time had herself a good cry.

But Nigel wouldn't have it, that little hamster was already running down the hole and one of the many passageways that led to the front entrance. He was not going to stand there and watch Kukarella cry and he most diffidently wasn't going to let the prince marry the wrong girl.

He was poking his small head out the hole to check if the coast was clear when a loud knocking started coming from the front door.

**Well what do you think, i promise i will update the next chapter sooner.**

**Again giving my sincerest apollogizes  
**

**Well what are you sitting around for review review REVIEW**

**wuv audrina :)  
**


	10. Chapter 9 Key, Kuki, Stairs oh my!

**Sorry this story took forever for me to update, I 'was working on a story for theNocturne's challenge and it is finished so please go check it out and tell me what you all think its called Another Christmas Miracle. Whoa guys after this chapter all I need is a chapter and an epilogue and then that's the end. [tear] I hope you all enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 9 Operation Key, Kuki, Stairs oh my!  
**

"I'll get it," shouted Mushastasia in her voice that left a ringing in the ears of anyone within hearing distance. She and Dizzie fought their way down the stairs pushing and shoving each other out of the way for the privilege of answering the door for the King's royal advisor.

"Girls," Stepmother interrupted them Dizzie holding a lock of Mushastasia's hair and Mushastasia holding Dizzie in a head lock. "I'll get it," Stepmother said walking toward the entrance and allowing the girls to brush themselves off before Stepmother opened the door.

"The royal advisor Hoagie P Gilligan," the messenger cried as an exhausted skinny young looking man around the same age of Kukarella slowly walked through the main entrance.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gilligan," Stepmother held out her fragile old hand for the advisor to shake.

"Oh, please Madame Mr. Gilligan was my father, please address me as Hoagie if you would be so kind," he firmly shook the outstretched hand.

"But of course um Hoagie, and these are my gorgeous daughters Dizzie and Mushastasia," Stepmother introduced the two girls who hurriedly rushed forward and bowed holding their chins up by the pad on their index fingers.

"The pleasure is all mine, now where may we please, eh hem, sit down," Hoagie cleared his throat and shuddered at the sight of the dreadful looking pair ready to get on with his duty for Kukarella's house was his last house to visit and the future bride of Prince Wallabee was surely among them.

"Oh this way," Stepmother walked Hoagie and the messenger over to the parlor.

"Say if I happen to lose the Prince to you, which is clearly going to be impossible, I'm going for that handsome advisor," Dizzie whispered to Mushastasia winking at her as they followed their mother and the two men into the next room.

* * *

While all the introductions were taking place Nigel and Tommy were close by in an unnoticeable hole watching all the events that were going on around them, from the entrance of Hoagie to the last remark Dizzie had made which sent chills down their little hamster spines.

"Come on Tommy we've got to get that key," Nigel told the youngest pack member.

"But we don't even know where it is Nigel," Tommy stated discouraged by their lack of knowledge in their current predicament.

"I could of sworn I saw Stepmother place it in her right pocket I believe," Nigel scratched his little ear trying to recall the location of the bronze key that unlocked the attic prison Kukarella was being held in.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go," Tommy grabbed Nigel's arm and roughly dragged him over to the entrance to the parlor filled with various china sets and antic couches.

"Look there it is sticking out of her right pocket, see Tommy I told you I knew where it was," Nigel informed delighted by his correct assumption of the holding place of the key. "Now how exactly do we get it without being seen," they were again stuck on how to carry out with their mission.

"The other day I was playing around with some household objects that just happened to be laying around and I think I may have just invented a gadget that can probably hook around the fob of the key and pull it so that it falls out of her pocket and into our tiny paws," Tommy made clear to Nigel of his plan holding out his hand before Nigel's eyes.

"Hmm that could work, but what if we get noticed or she feels the lightest tug," Nigel questioned.

"That is why we'll have to do it slowly and get it out before the advisor finishes talking, now come on we've got to move," little Tommy was more upset then anyone about the cruel things Stepmother was inflicting on Kukarella and he could no longer bare to watch their evil ways anymore.

"Okay I trust you Tommy," Nigel nodded and he and Tommy scampered toward the coffee table next to Stepmother as she thanked the advisor for coming from her comfy reading chair.

"Now may you please explain to my daughters the reason for your esteemed presence?" She ended and dropped little cubes of sugar into her steaming peach tea.

"Thank you well as you may know last night at the ball the Prince encountered a very lovely girl of which he had a taking to….." Hoagie went on about the Prince, the disappearance of the mysterious girl, and the discovery of the slipper for what felt like the bumillionth time he'd told that story as Tommy reattached the separated parts of his creation. Nigel stood on top of a small plastic spoon that had a rubber band wrapped around its end and at the same time Tommy was bending back the sppon and tapping the end of a rope from a yoyo with a paperclip that was bent so that it was in the shape of a hook at the other end to the rubber band.

"Tommy, explain how this is going to work please," Nigel was confused by the engineering of the device.

"Well you're going step on the plastic spoon while I pull back on the rubber band releasing the rope and hook up toward Stepmother's pocket, which isn't that far from our position anyways," he went on putting the last details on the gizmo.

"But the rope won't get very far it's so light," Nigel was getting upset with Tommy's calculations at this rate they would never get the key to Kukarella on time.

"That's why I'm tying the end with the paperclip around a marble, uh duh," Nigel just left it at that and allowed Tommy to go on with tying his last knot.

"Ready Nigel," Tommy whispered to Nigel.

"Ehh sure whatever, but let's hurry because if this plan crashes and burns Tommy I'm sending you up there to get the key," Nigel said positioning himself on the spoon again.

"Okay ready, aim, and fire," he whispered and they both watched in amazement as the rope holding the marble and paperclip went soaring up to where Stepmother's pocket was. The paperclip caught hold of the keys fob perfectly.

"I'm impressed Tommy this piece of junk actually worked," Nigel smiled at Tommy relieved with the results of the first test drive of the strange machinery.

"Thank you, now get over here and let's start pulling," Nigel nodded jumped off the spoon and grabbed hold of the ropes end with Tommy.

"Okay now pull," they tugged hard on the key which only inched a little bit closer to the edge of the pocket. "And pull," Tommy ordered and they gave another tug and it jerked halfway out of the pocket. They started pulling from higher points of the rope. "It's almost out one more time," they gave this pull their all and they were fortunate that Stepmother crossed her left leg over her right and started leaning toward the table next to her to pour more water into her teacup. Although the key came tumbling fast by the great force of gravity and the two tiny bodies were not yet prepared to catch the item twice their size.

"We...We got it," said a chirpy Tommy shouted out loud waving his hands in the air.

"Shhh," Nigel hushed Tommy as he started pushing the key off of his small frame.

"I mean we got it," Tommy said in a soft whisper lowering his hands to his sides before helping Nigel lift the key onto their backs and they fled toward their hole which led to the staircase winding up toward the attic which imprisoned Kukarella.

"Okay let's start Tommy," Nigel commanded Tommy as he walked toward him so he could get a lift up onto the first step.

"I don't know Nigel that's a lot of stairs for two hamsters to climb," Tommy frowned at the leader.

"Oh okay so were just gunna leave Kukarella up there forever and let the Prince marry ugh one of those disgusting things sitting in the parlor," he shivered at the thought and pointed in the direction of the two stepsisters slurping at their teas.

Tommy narrowed his eyelids popped his neck and knuckles then turned to his leader and got in a downward position.

"Let's get started."

**Well that's it aww I love the way I made Tommy in this story, so adorable right. Remember I am entering theNocturne's contest so please look out for that story by ironwoman it's called Another Chirstmas Miracle [couldn't think of a good title]] please review. Longest chapter yet I'm so proud.**


End file.
